Near But Far: Connected By Blood
by A.Z.Fierro a.k.a. ArrowBlitz
Summary: 19 year old Alejandro Smith lived an almost friendless life. As a matter of fact, he never cared for such things. But when he is called upon to help the Mane Six save his planet, he begins to understand what friendship is. Soon after his planet his saved, a mystery begins to unfold. This will lead Alejandro on the journey of a lifetime as he struggles to find who he truly is.
1. Pt 1 - Chapter 1: Rise

_**Part 1: The Rise of Discord**_

The plan was simple; eradicate all possible threats to harmony and peace in Equestria. One would say that such a task would be impossible. They might be right. But to a certain six individuals, impossible was just an excuse not to try. That's why they would be heading out into the Everfree forest, to face Equestria's most dangerous threat: King Sombra. But most ponies thought that Sombra had been defeated in the Crystal Empire, blown into the oblivion of shadows. This however was not the case.

Before King Sombra was defeated, he cast a spell upon himself. This spell gave him a complete and functional mortal body. While everypony witnessed the death of Sombra, it was merely an illusion. Sombra had escaped, and was hiding in the most dreadful part of Equestria. Perhaps even more dreadful than the Badlands.

A year had passed and Sombra was planning and living in peace, aside from evil, sentient vines and the attack of Tirek almost wrecking his makeshift temple. Nopony had known of his inhabitance in the forest. Until Twilight Sparkle made the unfortunate discovery. Because of this, the Mane Six had prepared a plan for him. They were to use an ancient spell created by Starswirl The Bearded. This spell swapped personalities amongst two beings being subjected to it. The plan was risky. The Mane Six were going to use this spell on Sombra and an innocent bunny. Of course, the bunny agreed to it first, according to Fluttershy.

Unfortunately, there were dastardly consequences to follow, very much involving a creature from another world. This is the story.

* * *

Twilight galloped around the castle library, searching for one book in particular.

"Oh, sweet Celestia, where is it?! SPIKE!" She called for her reptilian assistant. Twilight continued to search frantically as Spike walked in.

"Yes? What is it?" Spike was a bit disgruntled, as he was just awoken from a nap.

"I need your help finding a book. It is important. It contains a spell by Starswirl The Bearded. The personality spell?" She received a groan from Spike as he walked over to the S section of the library.

"You mean Starswirl's Special Spells?" Spike asked as he pulled out the book.

"Yes, thank you!" Twilight exclaimed as she rushed past Spike and grabbed the book, nearly knocking him over.

"Gee," Spike muttered, "Your welcome."

Twilight slammed the book down on the desk and began flipping through it.

"This very spell could control the very fate of Equestria itself," Twilight explained, "and Princess Celestia asked me to find it. Ever since I found out Sombra was alive, she and I have been looking for a way to get rid of him once and for all. There is no telling what he could already have planned." She was still searching when Fluttershy walked in.

"Oh, hi Twilight. Um… I… I was wondering if I could stay here in Ponyville while the rest of you went into the forest after… King Sombra." Fluttershy looked at the floor and began digging with her hoof.

"Fluttershy," Twilight looked at her, "we need you to come with us. You are the only one out of all of us that can communicate with animals. We need you there to reassure the bunny through the whole process."

"Okay, I… I will. I'll come with," Fluttershy agreed.

"Good, now I need to find this spell," Twilight said as she turned back to the book.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike, until I need your help again."

"Thanks," he replied, then uttered, "that won't take very long."

Fluttershy went and sat down in a chair nearby. She waited patiently for Twilight to find the spell. Twilight exclaimed upon finding it at last.

"SPIKE!" She called out to him once more.

Spike had barely laid down when he was called. "I knew it," he said. He walked into the room again. Twilight saw him and handed him a paper and quill.

"You know the drill," she said. "Dear Princess Celestia," she addressed, "I have found the spell for the Sombra plan. Now I wait for your further instruction. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Alright Spike, send it." Spike held the paper and blew his green fire onto it. The message was sent.

A few moments later, Spike burped, and a letter came out on a wisp of smoke. It read: " I will skip the formalities and just tell you to proceed into the forest. Best of luck." Twilight signaled to Fluttershy. They walked toward the door.

"We have to get Rarity first," Twilight explained, "We need her magic to pin down Sombra while the spell is being performed. There is no doubt that he is going to struggle. We also need everypony else to help."

"Can I come?" Spike asked, hearing the mention of Rarity in the conversation.

"I am sorry, Spike, but you could get hurt. This is a dangerous mission. I would hate myself if anything happened to you. Please… stay here." There were tears forming in her eyes. Spike could tell that she was serious. Reluctantly, he accepted, and went elsewhere in the castle.

After Twilight and Fluttershy had gathered the other four elements of harmony, they set off. Sombra's temple was deep in the forest. It would take a little while to get there, so, they walked with a purpose. Everypony was silent, as they didn't want to disturb any Everfree forest wildlife. Although the silence seemed out of character for Pinkie Pie. She was normally loud and excited, but on this mission, she was as quite as a church mouse. Or… whatever was the equivalent of that in Equestria. Anyway, the six quietly trekked through the darkness towards the temple. It seemed all too silent for the Everfree forest at this time of night.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie stood still. She twitched slightly.

"Everypony, duck!" She hissed. Then, as the group took cover, an arrow came sailing above their heads. Then, a target appeared and caught the arrow mid-air, disappearing as the assailant marched out of the bushes towards them.

"DISCORD," the six ponies whispered angrily.

"Yes," he retorted, "that's me. Spirit of chaos and ex-attacker of Equestria." He bowed, just as he was shushed violently by the six mares. "Sheesh," he finally whispered, "what is your problem?"

Applejack took a step closer to Discord and spoke up. "We are on our way to put an end to King Sombra, and we need to be sure not to raise alarm, ya hear?"

"Wow!" he whispered, "Sombra is still alive? But I thought-"

"That is what the rest of Equestria thought," Twilight said, "and that is still what they think. That is why we need to get rid of him quick, before anypony else finds out."

"Oh," Discord realized, "can I come with?"

"What?!" exclaimed Applejack, "No! You would just get in the way!"

"I promise I won't be too much trouble!"

"No! No, no, no! What part of _the fate of Equestria_ do you not understand?" Applejack was growing pissed.

"It's alright AJ," Twilight said, "as long as he doesn't jeopardize the mission, he can come."

"Ooh, goody! Thank you!" Discord cheered.

Applejack eyed him up and down while the rest of the Mane Six stayed silent.

"Alright," Pinkie said commandingly, "let's go."

Everypony began marching off again. Fluttershy had been carrying the bunny for the spell through the whole forest. She was making a canopy of her wings for the bunny to stay cool, as the forest temperatures skyrocketed on certain days. The forest had a mind of it's own. It could do what it wanted, when it wanted. That was probably why everypony was scared of it.

By the time the group had reached the temple, they were all out of energy. Even Rainbow Dash, who had strength and stamina for days and normally hovered above the ground was walking, at a slow pace as a matter of fact.

"Okay," Twilight said, "we need to be very quiet. I will teleport us inside, and each of us is going to have a job. Rainbow, you are going to keep watch with Applejack. Pinkie, you are going to create a diversion for Sombra while Rarity gets in there to pin him down. Fluttershy, hang on to the bunny during the spell. This could get disastrous." Everypony agreed to their jobs and stepped in closer, preparing for the teleportation.

"What about me?" Discord asked. Twilight studied him.

"You can stand out of the way like a good dragonequis, okay?" Discord reluctantly nodded his head. Then he stepped in closer for the teleportation. In a flash, they were inside. "Alright, Rainbow and AJ, stand by the entrance. There are two gryphons guarding it. Make sure they don't come toward Sombra's chambers. Let's move!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood near the entrance, watching vigilantly for the guards. Pinkie tip-toed into Sombra's chambers.

"Hey, hey King Sombra!" Pinkie exclaimed. Sombra sat up fury filled his eyes as he came to realize who the trespasser was. He got ready to attack, unaware of the three ponies and dragonequis in the shadows. Just as he jumped up in the air to kill her, Rarity used her magic to freeze him. He began struggling. Fluttershy came out with the bunny and raised it above her head with her wings.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING?!" Sombra boomed. Then, there was yelling to be heard from the entrance. The guards had been alerted. Applejack and Rainbow Dash could be heard fighting them. Twilight positioned herself and aimed her horn at Sombra. Discord was intrigued. He came a little closer to see clearer. Twilight charged up the spell on her horn. There was a reddish and greenish tinted aura surrounding her horn. Sombra continued to struggle. Then, Twilight fired the spell.

Sombra was risen into the air, snatched from Rarity's spell. The same happened with the bunny. Sombra's and the bunny's eyes turned a blinding shade of white. Both bodies went limp as ragdolls. A green wisp of smoke could be seen coming out of either of their mouths.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Sombra's magic had somehow come out of his horn and interfered with the spell. Electricity coming from the spell shot all around the room. Unfortunately, one bolt of electricity hit Discord, adding him to the spell. The electricity was going out of control. Then, without warning, a bolt knocked the bunny out of the spell. The bunny laid unconscious on the ground.

Twilight couldn't control her magic any longer. She had become a zombie performing a spell. Her eyes turned white as well. The wisps of green smoke came out of Sombra's and Discord's mouths now. They swapped places, and went into their new hosts. The room was chaotic with lights and flashes. All everypony else could do was watch in horror as the spell violently twisted the participants bodies all around. Finally in a flash of light, their bodies were dropped to the ground. They laid there unconscious, like the bunny. There was silence in the entrance hall as well. Applejack and Rainbow Dash came in the room, blood caked in the fur on their faces. They looked like they had come back from war.

Twilight was still in her zombie-like state. She stood there lifelessly, still breathing, but lifeless nonetheless. Pinkie Pie walked up to her and waved a hoof in her face. No response. Fluttershy looked at Sombra, then at Discord, and then at the bunny. It was too much for her to handle. She fainted.

Finally, Twilight came to. She shook her head and looked around the room. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw what she had done. She looked at Discord with deep confusion.

"What in the great name of Celestia happened here?" she asked.

"I am just as dumbfounded as you, darling," Rarity said, "all I saw was sparks and Discord being swapped with the bunny." Twilight's eyes widened. She approached Discord and crouched down. She studied him and looked away. She got up and paced around for a bit. She looked at Applejack and Rainbow.

"What happed to the guards? Wait… is that blood?" Twilight jumped back.

"We'd rather not bring that up," Rainbow Dash said, looking at Applejack and sharing the same solemn expression as her. Twilight ran her hoof through her mane in frustration. She didn't mean for this to happen. What was Princess Celestia going to think? They had just committed a murder and possibly ended the future for Equestria itself. Twilight immediately thought the worst.

"Oh no… Princess Celestia is going to send us into exile for this! We're doomed!" Twilight pranced around nervously.

Then, a deep laughing could be heard. Everypony looked over. The laughter was coming from Discord. He stood up and looked at Sombra's body.

"Such a waste. He had all of this evil, all of this potential, and he never had the mind to use it. Tsk, tsk, tsk. No matter, I can succeed where he failed."

"No you won't!" Applejack cried, "because we can stop you!"

"Ha-ha-ha, silly Applejack, I know that. It is true," Discord's gaze lowered, "You are able to defeat me… on your own turf. That's why the battle won't be here. No, it will be on another world."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Well, do you remember most of the planets you learned about in astrology?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There is one planet we dare not speak of," Discord explained, "this planet said to be corrupted before it's time. The beings of this planet are driven by war. Friendship is practically a lost element there. I believe that you know what planet I am talking about. I hope you won't let this planet's issues get in the way of you saving it. In the mean time, farewell."

With that said, Discord blasted a force field around himself, knocking the group away from him. He pointed a talon at the sky, and muttered a foreign phrase. Suddenly, he turned into a beam of light, and shot through the ceiling, into the stars. Twilight stared at the ground, shaking her head. She had read up on almost every planet. Unfortunately, she had forgotten where and what that planet was.

"Come on," she said, "gather everypony and let's get out of here. We must inform the princesses at once!"

 ** _Authors note: That was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Pt 1 - Chapter 2: A Planet Called Terra

_**Authors note: I forgot to state this is in the first chapter, so I will say it now. I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic". All characters and other elements of the show belong to Hasbro. I hope you guys enjoy chapter two.**_

That evening, one of the royal guards been on watch for the night. He was there when the Mane Six arrived, carrying the body of King Sombra. He was confused out of his mind. The guard asked them if it was really Sombra. Much to his surprise, it was. When the Six asked to see the Princesses, the guard was reluctant to oblige. But when they explained the purpose of their visit, he escorted them inside himself.

When they came in the throne room the way they did, the Princesses were flabbergasted.

"Your highnesses," the guard spoke, "we apologize for the disruption. This… this is by far the most reasonable of-"

"We understand," Luna spoke, "thank you. Take the rest of the night off. You need it."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, your majesty," he replied, confused. Then the guard walked out.

Celestia stood up from her throne and approached the group. She noticed the blood on Rainbow Dash and Applejack's coats. She also noticed Sombra's body draped over Applejack's back. She took a deep breath and looked at Twilight.

"Was the mission successful?" Celestia asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. Twilight didn't respond. Celestia sighed, "I assumed as much." Luna was up too. She was observing the group. She looked at Sombra, then the bunny, then at Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"May I inquire on what happened here?" Luna asked. Twilight broke down everything that had occurred that night. The two sisters were intrigued. Twilight finished up her explanation and spoke again.

"We await any punishment you are prepared to give us," she said. The royal sisters looked at each other then back at Twilight. Celestia whispered into Luna's ear. The princess of the night's eyes lit up.

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna asked, "can you recollect what Discord said before left?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Twilight remembered, "he said something about a planet. A planet almost devoid of friendship. He said that the beings of this planet were driven by war. He said he was going to bring the fight there." Celestia's eyes widened at the mention of the planet.

"Oh no," she said, almost immediately rushing out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Pinkie asked.

"She's going to the observatory," Luna said, "I believe she knows what planet it is, but can't bring herself to admit it. She wants to search for it in the astronomy books; to prove herself wrong."

"What do you think the planet is, princess?" Applejack asked.

"I haven't the foggiest, dear friend. But I do know one thing. It can't be good."

"Well," Rarity said, "there's no use lingering around here now is there? Let's go after her!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in everypony except Luna.

"I will stay here with Sombra," Luna nodded to his body, now on the ground, "You may proceed without me."

They agreed and left for the observatory. While in the hallway, they could hear Sombra's voice. It sounded quite groggy, but playful at the same time. Sombra definitely had Discord's personality. His voice began to grow quiet as the Mane Six got further. It was a long hall, and the observatory was all the way across the castle grounds. It was hard to believe that a mare of Celestia's age could have made it this far so fast, but she was an Alicorn, go figure. The Six remained silent, like the trip through the Everfree forest earlier, until Fluttershy broke the ice.

"This is out of control! Why did we do this in the first place?!" The yelling seemed out of character for Fluttershy. The only other times she was this angry was during the first Discord incident, and when they entered Spike's comic book.

"Fluttershy, darling, we are all just as flustered as you are right now," Rarity said, trying to calm her down. "But we are never going to get out of this unless you give yourself a major attitude change. As much as you would like to go home, we still need you, now more than ever. This is a crisis unlike any other. We need to stick together, and just find out what comes next."

After about a minute of thinking, Fluttershy finally agreed, and proceeded with the group. They were only a few hundred feet away from the observatory. It was even later in the night; almost time for Celestia to raise the sun. It was just going to have to wait for a bit. The group continued walking until they made it to the front steps of the building. They went inside and noticed Celestia over an open book on a table. Her head was bowed and she was silent. Her ear twitched when she heard the Mane Six come inside.

"You know, I don't have as much energy as I did a thousand years ago. I'm surprised I didn't collapse whilst arriving here," she sighed. "This is most unfortunate," she turned to the group, "I didn't want it to come to this, but, you all are going to have to let this planet die."

"WHAT?!" The group shouted.

"I must apologize for this. But there is no way to defeat Discord on an alien planet. Especially this one." Celestia backed up from the table and motioned toward the book. The six walked up to it and Twilight read aloud.

"Terra, a planet on the far reaches of the galaxy in the Solar System of Jupiter and Mars. The inhabitants of this planet are described best as hairless apes. These beings have developed technology far beyond the reaches of Equestria. Unfortunately, these beings are driven by war, death, greed and power. There are very few friendly beings on this planet. Traveling here is potentially suicide, and should not be attempted unless-"

"Unless you have help from an inhabitant, pure and strong hearted," Luna interrupted as she walked in.

"Sister," Celestia began, "there is no one near powerful enough to help with this kind of task."

"That is where you're wrong," Luna replied. Sombra walked in behind her.

"SOMBRA!" They exclaimed.

"Yes," he said, "it is I. I am aware of the fact that I am not like I used to be. It is true, that there's at least a few decent beings on Terra. I should know."

The Six cocked their heads in confusion. King Sombra chuckled.

"Before I became King of the Crystal Empire and enslaved everypony there, I traveled through space. I used a more advanced version of the spell Discord had used. I had a lot of issues, and the only thing that calmed me down was the infinite expanses of space. I observed other planets and watched their societies go about their business. I often enjoyed making these observations, learning about the cultures and creatures in the process. I wasn't always this evil." Sombra stared off in the distance for a bit, then blinked and shook his head. "But enough about me. It is true. There are a few decent beings on the planet Terra. Strong? I don't know. But there are definitely beings that could help you."

"But how are we going to find someone good enough to help us?" Asked Applejack.

"Leave that to me," Luna declared.

"Sister, please-" Celestia protested being interrupted in the process.

"Don't. I am capable of more than you give me credit for. Do not worry. I shall return, safe and sound."

"But…" Celestia sighed, "I don't want to lose you again." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You didn't lose me the first time. I brought that punishment upon myself. Aside from that, I can dream walk, remember? I will only let myself be seen in one's thoughts."

Celestia sighed once more, realizing that this was not an argument she could win. Reluctantly, she let Luna go. Everypony in the room backed up as Sombra gave Luna the space traveling spell. Luna looked at everypony and waved.

"Farewell, I shall return soon!" A light filled the room as Luna flashed into space, leaving everypony there to wait.

 _ **Luna's perspective:**_

 _ **Wow,**_ she thought to herself, _**space is a lot larger than I expected.**_ She floated around a bit more, then decided to stop goofing around and proceed with the mission. The spell also allowed ponies to go into light speed. She decided to try it out, and in no time at all, she was next to Terra. She looked down and cast another spell that she had known for a while. It was a spell that searched for beings unlike any other. These beings either possessed magical abilities, or were strong warriors at heart. Luna could never tell one or the other apart.

Luna cast the spell and was surprised with the results. She could feel no power on the planet except one. This power was stronger than any other being in this world. It was almost up to that of Celestia's magic. Luna would've flown down to it, but it was day time, so the being was probably awake. She would have to wait.

Luna fell asleep, floating near the atmosphere of Terra. A few hours had past and it was night time. Luna woke up and noticed this. So, she made her move.

Luna headed toward the source of the power. She stopped when she saw what it was. It was a boy. For some reason, something in the back of Luna's mind clicked, and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, nor did she want to. She quickly snapped out of it and performed the dream walking spell. Something still bothered her though. What was so special about this creature that it made her cry? Why did it feel like a thousand emotions were going through her?

Luna decided to shake it off for the moment. She was inside his dream. Luna needed to get his attention, and she knew exactly how.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Leave a review on what you think. See you all next chapter!**_


	3. Pt 1 - Chapter 3: An Unlikely Warrior

_**Authors note: Here is chapter three. It will develop the human character a lot more. As a little disclaimer, my name does happen to be Alejandro, like the human in the story, but this is not a self insert. I was just lazy, and couldn't come up with any other names. I apologize. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

 **The human's perspective – Five hours earlier**

School is chaos. I am just going to say that now. The lunch line, the bus, the whole lot of it. The one thing I enjoy about school is the learning experience. That is the one thing that makes it all worth it. Especially writing class. I just enjoy writing short stories and essays. Now, that may make me sound like a nerd, but I don't care. Books are practically my life.

Lunch had just started. I waltzed out to the line, holding one of my favorite books in my hand. I always brought a book with me when I waited. It helped pass the time. I didn't have many friends to talk to in the lines. Most of them didn't even talk to me. But I guess I can't blame it all on them. I do ignore any friendly gestures presented to me, as I am not really an extroverted guy. Most days I just spent at the library, either reading or writing. Most of my life was filled with parchment and words. It has been that way since I was young.

My name is Alejandro Smith. But for some reason, everyone prefers to call me Smith. I don't really care though. It's not like I interact with them often. Still, I find it odd that people go for the easier name to pronounce rather than one's proper name. Lunch went the same as any other normal lunch: I got my food, I sat down, I got bothered by people who want to be my "friends", and I head to my next class. It's not that I hate their friendship or anything like that, I just don't think I would find that much in it. There is a lot more in books, such as adventure and fantasy.

While I was walking to my class, books in my arms, I tripped and fell over. My books scattered everywhere. I frantically gathered them up, not noticing one of my few friends approaching me. Sandra Tulsan bent down to help me pick them up. She wasn't one of those friends that would stay by me at all times and annoy me, but she was there. I appreciated that. I looked up and slightly smiled. She smiled back and handed me my books.

"We best not be late to class. 'Wouldn't want to be tardy, now would we?"

I chuckle, "Nope! Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks for the help!"

"Don't mention it!" she says as she walks away.

School passed by a few periods, then, was done. I was a Senior, and at my school, had the choice of not having the two end periods. Of course, I didn't take up on that offer. One's quest for knowledge is never done. I took the bus home. It was very hectic, like it was normally; and as always, I powered through it.

At home I laid on the couch with my parents and brother. The television was on, showing the news. They kept talking about two comet-like objects speeding our way, rapidly. I thought to myself that it would be cool to watch. It's not everyday that you see event as such. It is unpredictable as to when they will arrive, said the astronomer. They are moving at an inconstant and immeasurable speed. However, they stated, we should keep watch. There are pictures of the comets on the screen. One of them, was going significantly faster, was blue, and had the strangest contrail. The other one, which was going a lot slower than comet number one, was a strange jumble of color and light, and it's contrail was flying all over the place.

"Now isn't that just something?" my Dad said. He looked at me and grinned. "I think we could all catch that!"

"If it comes into view," my Mom reminded him, "our planet-"

I interrupted her, "we know that. Dad probably meant like a live feed or something."

The news blared up again. The news anchor spoke up.

"We have just received information from NASA that the blue comet, has frozen in place above our atmosphere. It hasn't moved at all. The second comet is still light years away."

"Frozen in place… fancy that!" Dad said.

The news continued, "The second comet is said to be here in a little more than a few days. It is also said to be headed toward the United States. NASA has informed citizens not to worry, however, for the comet is not very big. It should burn up in the atmosphere. As for the blue comet, it still lingers above Earth, and it's actions remain a mystery."

My brother yawned; he was pretty young, about three years old. He didn't understand the news. My Mom picked him up and took him to bed. I got up and walked outside for a bit. I looked up at the sky. The comet was clearly visible. I pulled out my phone. I didn't use it much, other than to talk to family and take pictures. I snapped a shot of the comet. It looked cool. I didn't really understand why it wasn't moving, but it was interesting nonetheless.

I decided that it was time to get some sleep. I went to the room I share with my brother. We didn't have our own rooms. We lived in a small apartment building. I didn't mind sharing rooms. My brother didn't cause much trouble. He rarely ever screamed. He was a quiet baby. Which I guess was a good thing, considering all the reading and writing that I did.

I had a television in my room. Most of the time I kept it on one station. That station happened to play one of my favorite shows. Most nights, I would fall asleep watching it, and wake up in the morning with a children's show on. I didn't really care, it gave my brother something to watch when he woke up. But what I liked watching, was a show titled: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Kind of ironic, huh? A guy like me watching a _**girl's show**_ about _**friendship**_.

The show made me wish I had time for friendship. But I liked literature a lot more. I enjoyed the show nevertheless. I loved the bright colors, the diverse personalities of the characters, all of it. But I felt like I related to Twilight most of all. We both shared an equal passion for knowledge and we both love books. She also (used to) ignore friendship for studying and reading. Like I said, I really like the show. Anyway, I turned on the television and tuned in to the show.

Once again, I fell asleep watching it.

My dream that night was very vivid. It was also very weird. I saw I crying baby in a village. It was laying down in a basket. The village was built in a very rustic fashion. The roofs were made of straw and the walls were made of planks of wood. The area was practically deserted. I approached the baby. I received a strange sense of déjà vu when I approached it, like this had happened before. But I've never traveled outside the United States before, let alone to a village as such.

I approached the baby at a suspicious pace. I knew it was a dream, because no civilization this empty would have a child just randomly in the road. I heard a noise and looked over, immediately finding out where everyone went. A window shutter swung side to side and a woman inside stood there frozen. When I looked back, the baby was gone, and there was smoke rising up from a burn spot on the dirt road. The smoke was pretty thick, and when it cleared up, a familiar creature stood in the baby's place.

A changeling. This creature's species has the ability to assume the form of another. I first found out what they were on an episode of My Little Pony. Every once and a while, I would have constant vivid dreams about these things. Even before I knew about them. These creatures basically haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember. I never knew why. But now, it seems like this dream has happened in my past. It seems like a crystal clear memory.

The changeling backed up, then did the thing bulls usually do before charging at matadors. It dug it's bug-like hoof into the ground and sped straight toward me. I was in a state of shock, before I shook it off and ran in the opposite direction of it. I ran, huffing and puffing, then rounded a corner, into an alley. In a strange green flash of light, the changeling flashed in front of me. Caught off guard, I tripped over the equine-bug thing, and fell face first in the dirt.

When I looked up, every thing was black. The changeling was gone, and so was the village. I looked down at myself. I wasn't blind, thank God for that. I stood up, a little disoriented. I looked around, and indeed, I was standing in pitch blackness. It was really strange. I walked around a little bit and shouted. No echo. Strange.

I scratched my scalp in confusion. What was this? Was I in space? Last time I checked, space had bright stars and comets on a course for earth. I definitely wasn't in space.

Then, I saw a bright light above me. The light was descending toward me in a very majestic fashion. When it landed, it made a blinding flash, and out emerged a regal figure.

"Princess Luna?" I stood there, mouth agape upon seeing her. I quickly bowed, realizing I was in the presence of royalty.

"Thou may do without the formalities," she replied, "for this is a very important visit." I perked up and stared at her. "I do not recall any prior meetings with any being of your caliber. How should thou have any knowledge of my existence?"

I explained to her that we had a something called television, and explained what it was. I told her that we had many shows on it for our entertainment. One of them happened to feature characters from Luna's world. She seemed very understanding of this.

"This seems like a valid statement. Very interesting. Now, onto the matter at hoof. I have come to thou on a very important errand. Thou has a power unlike any other. It is for that reason, that amongst all of this planet's inhabitants, thou has been chosen for this task."

"Does this have anything to do with the comets headed toward Earth?" I asked. Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion. I proceeded to tell her about the two comets, how one stood in place above Earth, and how the other seemed kind of… _**chaotic.**_

"Ah yes. The chaotic comet as described is what I had come to you about. The comet, is Discord. He is coming to wreak chaos on and potentially destroy the planet thou calls home. He has used an ancient spell, to leave Equestria and come here."

"Why is he attacking Earth? I thought he was reformed!" I was flabbergasted.

"A smart one, you are," she said, "unfortunately, his personality has been corrupted." This time, it was her turn to explain. By the time she had finished, I was at a loss of words. I couldn't find anything to say. So, she spoke for me.

"As for the blue comet, it was I. The reason I have arrived before Discord, is the fact that I have used a far more advanced version of the spell."

"But what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked. Princess Luna looked upon me with a grim expression.

"Thou," she said, "has been chosen to battle Discord." I backed up in shock.

"I… I'm not capable of such a task!'" I cried, "I'm just a nerd who reads and writes practically every day! I can't fight an all powerful being of chaos such as Discord! For God sakes, I don't even have any magic, let alone fighting skills!"

"Indeed. Thou may just be a simple human being now," she said, "but I can fix that. With a simple spell, I can grant thou two abilities. These two abilities can, and will, allow thine self to be able to train and use magic."

"But… there… there isn't anyone else? Anyone at all? I'm just an average nineteen year old that has never fought in his life," I was in hysterics, almost in tears, "I'm a pacifist! Surely I'll die if-"

Princess Luna puts a hoof in front of my face, signaling for me to be silent. "Hush now. Please, have confidence in thine self." She suddenly stopped speaking regally. "Try to understand. I searched your entire planet. Of all beings in your species, you are the only one I found with such immense power. The fate of your home planet rests on your shoulders. I shall grant you your powers now. They grant you the abilities to transform into any being you desire, and summon a portal from your world to Equestria. Train, and use the portal when you need help or guidance. Your planet is counting on you."

With that, Princess Luna backed up away from me and aimed her horn at my body. She charged up a spell and shot a powerful beam of it. As it struck me, all the air was knocked out of me, and I felt myself being risen into the air. I felt a strange energy coursing through me as I rose. Her magic was probably causing this. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself choking, trying to get a breath of air, and failing. My vision began to fade. I looked down before I passed out, and saw how high I was. I was at least a few miles above Luna. Then, her magic stopped. My abilities were inside of me.

I woke up, gasping for air. I looked around my room. I noticed the lights were burnt, some of them had broken bulbs. I looked on the floor and saw my parents, passed out. _**Strange**_ , I thought, _**what happened while I was asleep?**_


	4. Pt 1 - Chapter 4: Son of a Glitch

_**Author's note: Get it? Son Of A "Glitch"?! Because that is want this chapter is about. Alejandro Smith struggles with his newfound powers. I neglected to ask though. Were any of you confused by the end of chapter two? If so, good. I intended that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

I got up out of bed and began to walk around. I didn't feel much different than before, other than the strange feeling of magic coursing through my veins. I didn't even know how to use it. All I knew was that it was in me, and I need to use in in some battle. I didn't want to be the man that the world depended upon, but I guess I never had a choice. Now, I had to learn how to use these powers so I could save the world. I couldn't do it alone! There had to be some one that could help me. Someone I could fight along side.

Somebody… Somepony… that was it! Luna gave me the ability to summon a portal from here to Equestria. If I could figure out how to do it, I could get some assistance with a battle as such.

I walked to the living room and stared at a wall. I wondered if I had to cast the portal upon a wall. I began chuckling to myself. This was silly. An imaginary equine from a cartoon giving me powers. A guy like me suddenly becoming potential savior of Earth in one night. Still, I can feel the magic flowing through me. I know it's there. I have to test it to be sure, to see if it was, indeed, a dream. I walked up to the mirror we had hung on the front door and at looked myself up and down. I didn't see anywhere for me to channel the magic out of.

Except for my fingers. It seemed like a stretch, but my fingers were the closest thing I had to a unicorn's horn. I walked up to the wall I was previously at. Jokingly, I held out my fingers and said "expecto petronum". I chuckled, proud of my little joke. I straightened my back and got serious. I held out my fingers toward the wall and concentrated. I felt a tingling sensation flowing through my arms and to my hands. I looked closely and I could see sparks coming out. I held my breath and pushed, hoping to get more magic out. Nothing but a fart came out of that. I realized that I was holding my breath too long and let it out with a whoosh. I felt exhausted.

" _ **Maybe I'm over thinking this."**_ I whispered to myself. I focused on the wall once again. I calmly breathed in and out. Once again, I felt the magic flowing into my hands. My fingertips lit up and multiple beams came shooting out of them. It caught me off guard, making me stumble a little bit. I bent my fingers and focused all of the beams into two powerful beams. I focused those two beams into one big one and backed up. Slowly, it began to form a portal. Then, it sped up, and in a few seconds, the portal was open. It looked strange. It was an oblong shape, with a black, smoke-like frame. Inside the frame was a live image of the Canterlot observatory. Ponies passed by and stared. Some of them stopped in front of it and looked intensely at it. I was dumbfounded as to how I was able to do that. I slowly approached the portal.

I stepped through and shivered as I came out into the cold night of Equestria. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest. I couldn't believe I was actually here! I looked around me and noticed ponies beginning to crowd around. I could hear and see a blend of emotion: wonder, confusion and disgust. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything. It was too much to take in all at once. My vision blurred and transitioned to black as I fainted in the grass.

I woke up on a bench inside a room. I heard a voice in the room. I groaned, as I had hit my head on the ground upon fainting. I sat up and stared straight into the face of Lyra Heartstrings. She had was grinning from ear to ear. I nervously smiled and spoke.

"Uh, hi?" I said. She squealed in excitement.

"They speak! Say something else!" She begged. I hesitated, then said something else.

"Um… I guess I should introduce myself. Heh. My name is Alejandro Smith. But everyone calls me Smith. What might your name be?" Even though I already knew the answer, I asked her anyway.

"Ooh! Um, my name is Lyra! Does this mean that we are friends now?" She anxiously awaited my answer.

"Heh-heh. Sure. Hey can you-" I was interrupted by her cheering. I attempted to speak again. "Hey, um, Lyra, can you help me with something?"

"Anything!" she said rather quickly.

"Um, would you happen to know where Princess Luna is? I have important matters to discuss with her."

Lyra looked at me with a confused look. "How would you know who she is? You're not from this world."

I explained to Lyra how Luna visited me in my dream overnight. I said I had a mission issued by her, and that she gave me powers for it. I explained that Luna was how I got here.

"Wait," I said, "what about the portal I came through?"

"Oh, that? When I was carrying you here, you convulsed a bit, and sparks came out of you. Then the portal disappeared."

That confused me. Sparks? The portal suddenly vanishing? What was happening? Just then, I felt a shock pulsate through my body. I began teleporting all around the room, leaving Lyra to stare in awe. Electricity shot all over as I moved. Then everything went black for a second, and I was left to stare in the face of a green stallion. He didn't talk, but that wasn't the strange part. The stallion kind of looked like me. I had glasses and so did he. They were the same color and type of glasses too. His hair was half yellow and half green, similar to how I liked to dye my hair my whole life, and his coat was green. It was weird. He looked like a pony I would have envisioned myself as if I was born in Equestria.

I raised my hand in the air. At the same time, he raised his hoof. I turned my head and so did he. I touched my tongue to my nose, hoping to catch a difference in his reaction. To my surprise, he was able to do it, without difficulty. He mimicked a few other movements that I put out. This went on for a few more seconds, then I woke up.

I was on the floor of Lyra's house. I could still see electricity dancing all over my body. Lyra stood over me, a worried look across her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I lowered my eyebrows. "We need to get to the princesses now."

"We?"

"Um, yeah. If we're going to be friends, we have to at least act like it. I also need to show me to the princesses. I don't exactly know my way around this world."

"Okay!" she said, and with that, we both walked out. She lead me through the public streets, where I got more stares than I had ever received. Lyra told me that none of them have seen a human before.

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that. Still, I am not used to all of the attention. Back home, I usually just kept to myself." Lyra looked up at me and grinned. "What?" I asked.

"You're a nerd, aren't you?"

"What? For your information, I prefer the term, _**knowledge extraordinaire**_. But to answer your question, yes, I am sort of a… nerd."

Lyra giggled. "Heh, nerd. It's okay, though. I too, fancy myself a bit of knowledge. I studied humans practically my whole life, hoping to actually meet one, and understand. I studied up on all human jargon and living styles, mimicking them. I found it quiet fun. Even if everypony thought me to be weird.

"You know, I was ready to give up on all of it before today. Put my human studying passion on a… permanent hold. I began thinking to myself, Lyra Heartstrings, how can you call yourself an anthropologist if you've never even met and/or known a human. Anthropology is a study in humans and the nature of them. How could I do any of that, if there were no humans on this side of the galaxy? I was beginning to pack all of my books and equipment on the subject matter, and burn them.

"That was until you arrived. In a weird way, you kind of saved my obsession with humans. I owe a huge debt of gratitude to you. I know you probably thought I was weird when we first met," I was about to open my mouth to interrupt her, "don't lie to me. I could see it in your eyes. But you know what? That doesn't upset me, because if I've learned one thing, it's to accept the fact that I am weird."

I looked at her for a second, then asked: "with all of this studying, pardon me for asking, but did you have any friends? Did you have the time for them? Is there a way to socialize and study?"

Lyra chuckled a bit. "Of course! There is always time for friendship. It just depends if you are willing to seek it. I have plenty of friends, and they accept my weirdness. Everypony is weird in their one little way." I nodded my head, and thought about that in silence for a bit. Lyra could see that I was thinking, and politely waited. I hadn't thought about it much over the walk, but I realized that I had slowly bonded as a friend with the mare. I had quickly formed a strong friendship, and I, for whatever reason liked it.

We talked a bit more, forming conversation upon other topics. We slowly got to know each other, and bonded even closer. Then, without even realizing it, we had reached the castle. The guards were out front, staring bug-eyed at me. Lyra spoke to them, letting them know that I had special business with Princess Luna. It took a few minutes of talking to them, but the guards finally let us pass, but on the condition that only I go in.

"What? But I helped escort him here!"

"Sorry miss," one of the guards said, "rules are rules. Those that are here on official business may only enter. Now head off, and go home." Lyra began to protest, before I stopped her. I got down on one knee and looked at her in the eyes.

"Lyra, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Thank you for the talk, you have no idea how much it helped me."

"But, will we meet again? I mean, after you go in there, will you come back out and be able to visit and talk?"

I raised a silencing finger. "Calm yourself. We shall meet again. You can be sure of that. Don't worry, I won't forget about you. This is just some important matter I need to discuss with Luna." I leaned in closer and whispered, "my planet is in danger. That is why I need to talk to Luna. I am a potential savior for it. Don't tell anybo- anypony. I will be alright, and I'll definitely visit you again. After all, you are my friend." I hugged her, catching her by surprise. Then she returned the hug. I finally broke it up, and walked to the castle door. I waved at her one more time before going inside.

The hallways were long and ambient. I noticed this from my footsteps echoing all throughout. There were tall doors lined up and down the hall, and the amount of them seemed highly unnecessary. In all seriousness though, I found the place to be quite nice, even nicer than it looked on the show. I came upon the throne room a few minutes later. There were windows lined up and down this room. They had wonderful views of Equestria.

I looked out of one of them and noticed that it was daytime. I must've missed the trade off between Luna and Celestia on my way up the hall. I continued my walk through the throne room. It was huge. The stained glass windows seemed a lot more majestic in person. I looked around the room a little bit. I found no one in there. The princesses must've been in a different room or something. I sat on the floor against the wall and twiddled my thumbs.

It seemed to be taking a while for anyone to arrive. In the time that I waited, I completely analyzed and recalled the story of every one of the stained glass windows. My eyes stopped on the Discord window. The window was very unsettling. I never really liked fighting, and I never envisioned myself to be fighting the ultimate spirit of chaos.

I got up and walked to the window once more. The sun looked a lot nicer than an imagined. _**Wait,**_ I thought to myself, _**it's daytime. Shoot, my family must be worried. Even worse, I might miss school!**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some one clear their throat behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the Mane six were all standing right there.

"Is this the human you found?" Twilight asked Luna. The princess of the night nodded her head in response. Twilight came up and inspected me. "He seems kind of… scrawny. Are you sure he can fight?"

Luna was about to respond, but I interrupted her. "Actually, that is what I came her to talk to you about. You see, I might need some help fighting Discord. One human with supernatural powers may not be enough to defeat a being of chaos." Everypony exchanged glances, then began laughing. "What?"

"You thought you were going to fight alone?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yeah. Princess Luna just came randomly into my dream and gave me powers to fight, without any broader explanation. Anyone would jump to said conclusion if in my position. So, you all are going to fight him as well?"

Twilight backed off in her tone of voice a bit. "Of… if course. I kind of started it." Then Twilight proceeded to explain what had happened. I was dumbfounded. After which she paused and spoke again. "I apologize, you probably don't know anypony I was talking about, do you?"

I scratched the back of my neck, chuckling a bit. I told her of my vast knowledge of this world, and how I came to gather it. I explained that not many people on my planet know that this place is actually real. She was quiet perplexed by the whole thing. She took it all in and accepted it for what it was.

Luna studied me for a second. "Do you know that you could've turned into a pony and come here without the crowds? That is one reason I gave you the changeling abilities." I had almost forgotten about those. It messed my mind up a bit, the thought of being the thing that haunted my dreams. I didn't want to imitate it's creepy ways, but I kind of wanted to test the ability out at the same time.

"How do I use the power?" I asked.

"You must envision yourself as the thing you wish to turn to. Don't think too hard, though, because you might alter your DNA and atoms to the point of popping out of existence. This happens to changelings more often than not. Try it." I hesitated. It still bothered me. Those things had been haunting my dreams for quite some time. I didn't want to have anything to do with them.

Everypony stood there, waiting patiently. Eventually, I gave up on refusing, and just decided to try the spell. My thoughts went back to the green stallion. I felt so connected to him, if that made any sense. Why was he in my head? Why did he specifically appear? Who was he? I couldn't make any sense of it. I decided to transform into him, seeing as he was the most similar to myself.

I thought him up in my head, took a deep breath and calmly let the magic flow through me. It wasn't like the portal spell coming from my fingertips, no, it was much more aggressive. I had quite a few hot flashes around me as a green flame came over me. Then I fell to the ground. I looked down and around myself.

I had a green fur coat and a medium length tail. When I imagined myself transforming, I made sure to add a cutie mark. It was a typewriter, as I really loved writing. I noticed rounded red glasses on my face as I looked around. I struggled to get up. I was not used to my quadruped form. I devised a system in my head and attempted to move my legs in time. Slowly, I made my way up. I tried walking a bit, with little success. Everypony but Luna backed up and watched me get used to my new body.

Luna's eyes were fixed on me. I noticed genuine confusion and sadness in her eyes. Something about the form I chose bothered her. I slowly stood up as she approached meekly. I finally got the hang of having four legs after several failed attempts. I backed up as Luna approached, stumbling a bit.

"Uh, Princess? Are you alright?" Applejack asked. Luna froze, still staring at me. She shook her head, trying to come back to reality.

"Oh… I apologize. You… it's just that… with that look… you sort of remind me of somepony. I don't know who though. But for some reason, they mean a lot to me. I apologize again. This was a strange occurrence as well as all of us. Let us move on to more important matters, shall we?" Luna coughed awkwardly.

Everypony stood in awkward silence. Eventually we gathered ourselves, and figured out how what was going on.

"Okay," I said, "The news station on my planet said that Discord should be there in a little more than three days. By my guess, that gives us approximately six days, starting today. We need to train and work on a battle plan."

Everypony agreed, throwing their thought and ideas out on the table. At this rate, we would definitely be ready for Discord in time. Right?

 _ **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. It took me a while to write. Leave a review regarding what you think is going to happen. See you all next time!**_


	5. Pt 1 - Chapter 5: Repairing The Glitch

_**Authors note: More dealing with glitches! Yay! Also, something strange is discovered and drama ensues when Alejandro returns home. Enjoy!**_

It was a few hours before any sort of plan had formulated. Within that time, Twilight had been taking constant trips out of the room to God-knows-where. She was currently out of the room as the rest of us discussed. Luna was still taking constant glances at me, as if I were a tragic memory that she had never recovered. I tried not to act like it was awkward.

In the few hours that we were planning, Luna and Celestia had decided to put me through some physical training, with made me feel like hell all the way through. Fortunately, it made me use my equine form more, thus making me more used to it. By the end of the training session, in spite of the aches and pains, I was galloping, leaping and skipping as if I were a pony my whole life. It made me feel good. I decided reward myself with some reading at the Canterlot castle library. I figured I deserved it after all that.

When I entered the room, I saw rows after rows of books. It was heaven on Earth, or whatever the Equestrian equivalent to that was.

"Where to start. Where. To. Start." I muttered the three words to myself, over and over, taking glances back and forth to each section of the library. I thought to myself for a bit, then decided history was a good place to start. I figured, _I am new to Equestria, and as much as I would like to think I do, I don't know jacks*** about it. I might as well learn._

I walked all throughout the history section, book after book, and attempting to balance them all on my already aching back. It was unfortunate that I didn't know the slightest bit about natural Equestrian magic. I would've been able to levitate it all to the table. Then I thought, _I might as well learn about it while I am here._

I took all the books to the table and set them down. I then galloped over to the _**Magic and Sorcery**_ section to browse at those. After about fifteen minutes of hunting and gathering, I finally had all the books I needed. _Apparently I needed a_ _ **LOT**_ _of books._

Sitting at the table was a lot more of a challenge than I thought it would be. Even though I was completely used to my new body, I still had yet to master sitting. I decided that it would just be a good idea to turn back into a human for the time being.

I thought back to how I looked as a human. Then, a huge wave of heat passed over me as I was quickly surrounded with a green flame. In no time at all, the green flame was gone, and I was in my bipedal form again. I fell into my chair, apparently forgetting how to stand on two legs, adjusted myself on the seat and opened up one of the history books. It was titled: _**Neighpolian the Conqueror**_.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

 _So it is true,_ I thought, _everything in this world is a pun on something from Earth._ I started thinking of things from my world, then placing horse puns on them. I began laughing loudly at all the possible names. I probably should've kept quiet though, because apparently I disturbed somepony across the room. They approached me.

"Hello, Huma- whoa. One. Why are you back in your original form? Two. Why do you have so many books?"

"Hello to you too. To answer your first question, I couldn't sit down as a pony. I never figured out how. As for the second question, I was looking for something to read. I just needed to relax my mind. Reading is the one thing that calms my it."

"If by calm, you mean laughing hysterically. What's so funny about what you're reading anyway?" Twilight asked, lifting the book to look at the cover. "Does something about Neighpolian's battle tactics amuse you?"

I chuckled. "No, of course not. It's just the names of ponies and places that gets to me. They are highly similar to stuff on Earth. The only difference is… here… all the names are horse based puns!" I burst out laughing again. Twilight face-hoofed.

"Okay then," she said with an eye-roll. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"I do not mind at all, Princess. Go ahead."

Twilight sat down in the chair next to me. "Please, don't call me, _princess_. I don't like to think I am of a higher order than you. Please, call me Twilight."

"Okay, Twilight. You can call me, Alejandro." I said.

"Alejandro," she pondered on the name for a bit. That is an odd, yet, interesting name. I like it."

"Thanks," I remarked.

She looked through the pile of books I had, levitating all of them in a circle. "You sure have a lot of history books… and magic books. You are quite the reader."

I nodded my head, still buried in the book. I was still giggling at the horse puns, but I was picking up on the information. Twilight began looking through the magic books. I glanced over. I studied the way she was sitting. _Is it really that simple?_ I thought. Twilight caught me looking down at her rump, and must've taken it the wrong way, because when I looked up, I saw she was red in the face, both from blushing and discomfort.

I began blushing and looked away awkwardly. "I - It's not what it looks like. I was studying the way ponies sit. I want to know, so I can sit as well. I mean, I am just getting used to my quadruped form."

Part of the embarrassment went away from her face. "Okay… I will let this slide then."

"Thank you." I said, less embarrassed. I got out of my chair and changed back into a pony. I stumbled a little bit. Then, I began climbing back into the chair. It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed. By the time I made it back into my chair, I was breathing heavily. Twilight was giggling at me. I rolled my eyes and begun reading again.

About five minutes of silence passed, aside from the turning of pages. I had made it through almost all of the history books, Twilight watching in awe. I was just barely finished with the last history book. I stretched a little bit, and closed the book.

"Wow." Twilight said. "You sure like reading."

"Yup." I replied. "Now it's time to learn some magic," I said, rubbing my hooves together. I slid the first magic book over and opened it with the side of my hoof. I had been turning pages with my hoof the whole time. It was kind of an awkward feeling, but I had gotten used to it.

The title of the book was: _**Magic for Beginners**_. The whole book began with the spell of levitation. I read through the spell and decided to test it out.

"Alright. I am going to attempt to lift this book!" I declared. I got out of my chair and looked at the book. Twilight sat, observing me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a warmth on my horn. I figured it must've been magic. I opened my eyes and concentrated on the book. Suddenly, I received a sharp pain in my head. I heard the sound of electricity crackle. A strong feeling of pain rushed throughout me. I let out a sharp cry of pain. Twilight's look grew concerned.

I began seizing up. My horn shot the books on the table across the room. I began teleporting around the room at random. I knocked over many bookshelves, and slammed against walls. I finally stopped teleporting in the center of the room. I was still seizing up. Then, I felt a powerful pain in my chest. Suddenly, I let out a strong burst of magic and energy. I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Twilight! Please! Do somethi-AAAHHH!" The last thing I saw was a large white beam of energy come out of my mouth as my vision faded to black.

 _ **Third person P.O.V.:**_

Alejandro fell to the ground, changing back into a human out of magical exhaust. Twilight gasped.

"Sweet Celestia! Alejandro!" Twilight rushed to the human's side. She checked his pulse. It was out of control. "Oh no!" She picked him up and draped his body over her back, galloping out of the room. She rushed to the throne room where the royal sisters were.

"Twilight, what has happened?" Celestia asked. Luna could only stare in shock.

"I-I don't know," Twilight stuttered, "he just sort of… his magic… he… he kind of glitched… if that makes any sense."

Celestia raised her eyebrows. "Glitched?" She turned around and began muttering to herself. Confusion was heard in her voice. Luna glanced at her, then back at Twilight. The rest of the Mane Six came into the room, having heard the commotion.

"What's happening?" Applejack asked.

Twilight explained again, as Celestia continued to mutter to herself. She then spoke louder.

"Sister," Celestia directed a question at Luna. "What spell did you use to give him his magic?"

"The _**Nonae-Orthodoxedae**_ spell. Why?"

Celestia stood up and began pacing, muttering again. " _But that doesn't make any sense!_ " She said under her breath. "Alright, everypony," she announced, "We need to get him to the nearest magic expert. Twilight. Is Doctor SparkleButt still in town?" Rainbow Dash snickered in the seriousness of the situation at the mentioned name.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "he still works very vigorously."

"Good. We must take this human to him at once."

"But what's wrong with him, Princess?" Rarity asked.

"I have a thought, but it's a little far-fetched," she stated. "Twilight, do you remember reading about the incidents involving the _**Nonae-Orthodoxedae**_ spell?"

"Vaguely," Twilight replied.

"Well, allow me to explain on the way to Dr. SparkleButt's office." She said as they started walking. "About a century ago, a group of three unicorn sorcerers were working on a way to grant magical abilities to nonmagical creatures. It took them years to almost perfect a spell for it. When that time came, they tested it on many earth ponies and pegasi. The spell was successful. A little too successful. The magic granted to the ponies was about as powerful to that of an alicorn. Finding this out, the sorcerers grew jealous, and cast the spell upon themselves. In no time at all, news spread that there were three extremely powerful unicorns. Praise was thrown at them, left and right. Many had challenged them, telling them that, while they may be powerful, they could never stand up to me (my sister was still banished to the moon at the time).

"With these words, the trio of sorcerers decided that they wanted to overthrow me. A battle between them and I broke out. It was a fierce one. They would have defeated me in the end, but something horrible had happened. As they were charging their final blow, their magic, as you, Twilight, had previously stated, glitched, and became too much for their already magical bodies to handle. They began to glow, deep in the core of their hearts, and," her voice slightly cracked at the memory, "exploded with an intensity so powerful, it shook Equestria.

"The castle needed to be reconstructed after that, and the spell was locked up. Only my sister (months after she came back from banishment) and I knew how to cast the spell. Anypony else that knew how to cast the spell, or was effected by the spell, mysteriously disappeared."

By the time Celestia had finished talking, they were in front of Dr. SparkleButt's office. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak.

"Uh… Wait a minute. Princess? Humans don't have magic. Do they?"

"That is what confuses me. Humans don't generally possess magic within them. Therefore, the glitches wouldn't happen to them. But this human… there must be something…"

"I did sense a lot of power within him," Princess Luna said. "I didn't know what. I figured, that immense power must've come from morale or some other mentally strengthening aspect."

"That is why we are here," Celestia explained, "we are going to find out what it is that is conflicting with the new magic."

They walked up to the door and knocked. A faint shuffling was heard inside. Alejandro groaned, still unconscious on Twilight's back.

The door opened, and there stood a frail, brown unicorn. His mane and tail were grey, and partially fading to white. He had on a pair of thick glasses and had a stethoscope cutie mark. His eyes lit up at the sight of the group.

"Greetings! What brings you all he-" He suddenly noticed the unconscious human, gasping at the sight of him.

"We haven't any time to explain," Luna said. "This human needs help."

"Well come on in," Doctor SparkleButt said, and backed up inside. He held the door as all nine ponies filed in.

Twilight set Alejandro down in a cot in the middle of the room. The elderly doctor looked him over.

"What seems to be the issue?" he said, in a sudden, timid tone. He had never examined a human before.

"First, we need to know what is wrong with him," Celestia started. "He is experiencing _glitches_."

"We need to know what it is that is causing these glitches," Luna explained, then continued to explain that the _**Nonae-Orthodoxedae**_ spell had cast upon him, and that something was interfering with it.

"But…" Doctor SparkleButt stuttered, "That doesn't make any sense! He is a human! The spell shouldn't have any negative effects on him!"

"That is the issue." Celestia confirmed.

Doctor SparkleButt went over this in his head. "I think I know what to do." He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. He skimmed over a few pages and nodded to himself. He walked back up to Alejandro, and took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked.

"I am going to scan his body for any traces of alternate magic. There might be something more to this human than meets the eye." Then, he went to work. A beam of magic came out of his horn, gently going over the human's body. Rainbow Dash approached him as he worked.

"So," she spoke up, "is your name really… hehe… SparkleButt?"

"It is my last name, yes," he calmly replied.

"What's your first name, then?" Rainbow lowered her brow, curious.

"Hank."

"Oh… Well the-" Rainbow was interrupted by a gasp from the strangely named doctor.

"HOLY CRAP! This is a LOT of magic! It is as if an _alicorn_ were inside this human's body!" He received questionable glances. "So to speak," he added. "Aside from the spell, it seems like this human could very well have been a magical creature of some sort!"

"But he is just a human!" Twilight said. "How could he?"

"That is something that probably I can't answer for you. Although, whilst scanning him, I did notice a hint of changeling magic. Does that tell you anything?"

"Unfortunately not," Luna replied. "When I cast the spell, I also made sure to alter it, giving him changeling abilities and world traveling powers."

"I understand that… but this is something other than the artificial changeling magic. This is magic cast from a changeling itself. Magic that was supposed to seemingly lock him in another form. Seems like it was cast, around, 1000 years ago?"

"But humans don't live that long! How is he any different?" Celestia stammered.

"I wouldn't know," he admitted, "But honestly, I wouldn't bother with it until this Discord incident is dealt with. That is a lot more important right now."

The Mane Six all chimed in together. "How did you know abo-" Doctor SparkleButt interrupted them.

"Do you honestly think that I, an expert in magic, would not be able sense such a chaotic being, shooting through the night? Especially with him cackling at such a volume?"

That shut everypony up. Twilight spoke up again.

"What do you suggest him doing to sustain his magic? You know… so he doesn't go boom?"

"Well, I have a spell made just for cases of potential magic overload. I can cast it on him, thus helping him for a good amount of time. However," the elderly doctor stated, "if too much magic is used in a small time frame, magic such as powerful spells and profuse teleportation, the spell will wear off. If it does ware off, he will run the risk of magical overload once again."

"We will make sure to monitor his magic use," Celestia spoke, "thank you."

"No need to thank me," he replied, "I am just doing my job." Then he turned to face the now, stirring human. Focusing his horn on Alejandro's core, he charged up a spell, and shot it directly at him. Alejandro jolted a little bit, and began to glow a shade of white. Electricity crackled and wrapped all around him. This was the electricity that usually showed up when he glitched. It continued to dance all around him, then suddenly, it all went into him, and he stopped glowing.

The doctor was panting, obviously tired from the spell. Twilight rushed to his side.

"Are you alright, doctor?" she cried.

"I am fine," he replied, still short of breath. "It is not like I don't do this all the time. It is, after all, my job."

Everypony bid their goodbyes to the elderly doctor. The communication was slightly awkward for Rainbow Dash. The doctor spoke up.

"If my surname bothers you that much, you may refer to me by my first name. The same goes for the rest of you."

"Thanks," RD said, "see you later, Dr. Hank."

They all proceeded back to the castle after that.

 _ **First Person P.O.V.:**_

I groaned, feeling pain all over. I wasn't feeling electricity anymore, which felt odd, yet satisfying. I tried to lift my head to look around, and felt pain shoot right through my neck. I immediately laid back down again. The surface I was lying down on was very comfortable. From what I could see, I was in a bedroom of some sort. I must've been on a bed given that.

 _But where was everyone?_

I managed to sit up this time, in spite of large shooting pains. I cried out form it. I put my hand to my forehead, clutching hard against the pain. I stood up and began to stumble toward the nearest window. I looked outside, scanning my surroundings. I was still in Canterlot. I walked toward the door falling over a few times (which made a _THUD_ sound). I opened the door and stumbled out into the hall. On Earth, with the way I was walking, people would've assumed I was drunk, even though I was two years under the legal age.

I continued up the hallway, stumbling less and less as I went, toward the throne room, where I assumed everypony would be.

Nearing the end of the hallway, I was greeted by Luna, who apparently was on her way to check on me.

"Oh, Alejandro! _That is your name, isn't it? Twilight informed us all of that._ I'm glad you're feeling better. Please, come with me to the throne room. We have much to discuss."

When we got to the throne room, the princesses informed me of what had happened. They also explained to me the dilemma of my magic and glitches. Apparently I needed to control my magic use if I was going to learn it. Luna volunteered to teach me the basics and such of magic.

The rest of the afternoon basically consisted of talking, self-introductions, planning for battle and minimally hypothesizing about the already present changeling magic. Other than that, not much else occurred.

At about the time when Celestia went to lower the sun, I had decided it was time to go home. In the course of this past day, I had learned pretty much all I needed to know to be a thriving unicorn. I knew how to levitate, fire magic shots to as well as other simple battle spells, teleport, and other simple spells. As Luna put it, I was quite a fast learner. I guess all those years of nerdiness really paid off.

I bid everyone goodbye and went home. I had already figured out how to control where my portals popped up when I summoned them over the afternoon, so I made sure to place it outside of my home. I barely even thought about it all day, but with as long as I'd been gone, (almost an entire day, to be exact) my parents would be pissed at me. I looked up in the sky after I emerged from the portal and saw that Earth's or Terra's (as Equestria called it) sun was just barely setting.

I cursed under my breath and tip-toed around back, hoping to make it inside unnoticed. I knew it was a stupid attempt though, as my parents would've already noticed that I was gone.

" _Screw it_ ," I said. I walked back around the front and walked up to the door. With a deep breath, I turned the knob and walked inside to greet what was next.

"ALLIE!" My parents both exclaimed my nickname. They bounded towards me and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Where have you been?" My father asked.

"We were so worried!" My mother chimed in.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "What matters is that I'm home now, right?"

My father's tone changed drastically from worried to angry. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" He boomed.

"All I'm saying is: I don't think you need to know where I have been. It's for the best. I want to keep you guys safe. The best way to do that, is to keep this to myself. At least until it actually happens, I guess."

" _You're_ trying to keep _us_ safe?" My mother challenged my statement. "What in the world could you possibly be trying to keep us safe from? A gang? Are you involved with drugs?"

" _Christ sakes, Mom! I can't tell you!_ There is no way you would believe me anyhow!"

"JUST TELL US!" They both yelled. My little brother could be heard crying in his room, apparently woken up by all the yelling. He was probably put to bed before I came home.

I sighed, and began to explain. "There is something… someone coming to our planet. Those comets? One of them is that someone. His name is Discord, spirit of chaos. He will be here in about a week now. The first comet was someone coming to Earth to inform me of him. I am the only human that can help stop him. That someone in the first comet was Princess Luna-"

"Really?" My Dad said. "You're not even going to give us a serious answer? That's it. You're grounded for the next week. Other than for meals and school, you are not to come out of that room at all."

"But," I began to protest.

"No buts. You brought this on yourself. We thought you were in real danger, then you came home and lied to our faces. March. To your room."

After my mother managed to put my brother back to sleep, it was pretty much quiet for the rest of the night. I lied down, looking at the ceiling for a bit.

 _Alright. Tomorrow is Friday. That means we have an entire weekend for preparation in store. I'll just tomorrow out, maybe even do a little research, then head to Equestria on Saturday._

 _I hate to anger my parents, but I have no choice. I have to do this to save them. I have to do this to save the world._

 _ **Authors note: Thank you guys for waiting. It means so much. If you want to keep reading, or follow up on the future chapters, please click follow to do so. I will try to upload more often than I have been so you guys don't have to wait so much. Again. Thanks for reading, and look out for the next chapter.**_


	6. Pt 1 - Chapter 6: About Cats and Bags

_**Authors note: It is natural human instinct to read the unknown. But when the unknown becomes known, it can either be praised or despised. We'll just see how it plays out in this context. Enjoy chapter 6!**_

The following morning was silent, aside from noises made by my brother (his name is Timothy, as I failed to mention before). The silence was more than even I could stand, so I quickly got dressed, grabbed my stuff and headed to school.

The school day seemed slower than usual. First hour dragged on, as did the others. For the first time ever, I was actually thankful when lunch came along.

During lunch, I decided to head over to the library to do some research on the computers. After shoveling down my food, I ran to the library. Upon sitting down at a desk, I heard someone call out to me. I turned, noticing my friend, Sandra across the room. She walked up to me.

"Hey. Not reading today? Doesn't seem like you."

I sighed. "I don't really feel like it today. I have had a lot going on lately."

Sandra looked at my computer screen, noticing the pages I had open. I was looking up advanced fighting spells in hope that Earth had at least some knowledge of Equestrian magic. I was surprised on how many sites there were on unicorn magic alone. I had also found a few forbidden spells only to be performed by alicorns. I wondered how accurate these spells actually were.

"Whatcha looking at there?" Sandra asked.

"Research. I have a project," I lied.

"I thought you finished all your assignments early. Is this some sort of extra credit?"

"Yeah," I lied again. I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes on the different spells. I even wrote down the forbidden spells as well. Sandra examined my screen and notes.

"What kind of class is this for? I don't remember anything like this on the curriculum. Magic? Fighting spells? Honestly. What is going on here?"

I continued writing as I spoke. "I already told you. I'm doing research."

"Well it can't be for anything school related. What is it for?" Sandra was beginning to lose her patience.

I put down my pencil. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Meet me at the park after school. Only you can know."

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Okay?"

She walked away, relieved, yet, still slightly upset. I finished taking my notes and went to my last classes of the day.

Before I went to the park, I went back to the school library. I had to test a few things.

I walked to the most hidden room at the back of the library. Stepping inside, I carefully closed the door. I looked around the room, closing any blinds I could see. This appeared to be the librarian's office, as a desk with her nametag was sitting near the corner. I opened up my backpack and pulled out the notebook I had written the spells down on.

I just hoped that they would work.

Turning into my unicorn form again, I looked around the room once again for open blinds. Once I was sure I was secure, I looked at the spells. They seemed quite complicated, but simple enough to follow. The first one I looked at was a powerful energy shot spell. Upon impact, it is said to knock people back about a mile. I didn't want to destroy the office I was in, so I figured I would just charge the spell up and hope that it would work later on.

I planted all four hooves firmly on the floor. Then, I took a deep breath, and began charging. As the spell was charging up, I felt an itch coming on. Particularly on my nose. It proceeded to grow worse and worse, building up a sneeze as it went. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a powerful sneeze, letting out the spell along with it. The entire room shook, and all the papers and books inside burst into flames, then ash.

Well then, I thought to myself, so much for an unscathed office. Eh. At least the spell works. Kind of.

Quickly rereading through the rest of the spells, I turned back into a human and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I was still looking through the spells, studying them, when I arrived at the park. I looked up and scanned for Sandra. I saw her over by the bench near the pond. I approached her.

"Hey there." I said, calling to her attention.

"Hey. I waited here, like you asked. Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yes. But," I paused to look around, "we have to keep quiet. Follow me."

We walked to a secluded area of the park behind a large tree. I put my notebook with the spells on the ground and took a few steps back.

"Alejandro? What's this?" Sandra questioned.

"It's what I need you to keep a secret about," I replied.

I let the familiar wave of green fire pass over me as I turned to my pony form. I let Sandra get a good look at me.

"So… you're a skinwalker?"

I face-palmed, or, faced-hoofed (in this case). "No. I these are part of my powers. I have this power, which is to be like a changeling and turn into anything I desire. The other is to transport to a certain world and back."

"Let me guess. Pony-land?" Sandra deadpanned.

"Equestria," I corrected her.

"Whatever. How did you get a hold of all this; and why? Surely the show isn't that good to make you want to do whatever you did. Was it witchcraft? Satanic rituals? Tell me!"

I sighed. "Don't worry, Sandra. I didn't do anything bad. In fact, these powers were given to me for a reason. A very good reason. It is important that you keep this a secret. No one can know. There are too many dangerous people out there." I turned back into a human and picked up my notebook. I began walking and Sandra did the same.

"This is crazy," she said. "What else can you turn into?"

"Pretty much anything. The universe is the limit."

"That is so cool. Can you turn into me?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes…" I said, rolling my eyes. "But not now. Not around others."

"Well, you won't have to worry about being around others for long," a gruff voice behind us said.

Before either of us could turn around, something collided with our heads, followed by a sharp pain, then everything went black.

I woke up in a daze. I looked around, trying to see my surroundings, but it was too dark wherever I was.

I called out. "Sandra? Anyone? Hello?" As soon as I tried to get up, I fell back down. I felt like I was in motion. I reached down and felt my ankles. Were those shackles? I up took a breath. That's when I heard groaning next to me.

"Wha- where are we?" It was Sandra. Her voice was right across the room from me.

"Sandra. It's me. Are you okay?"

"Not really," she replied, "I feel like I've been hit in the head with a crowbar."

"I know how you feel," I said. "It's like I have some sort of advanced migraine."

Then a small window of light opens up ahead of us.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." It was the voice from earlier.

"Where are we?" Sandra cried.

"In the back of my truck, of course!" The voice declared. "I am taking you two off somewhere. I know quite a few people that would be interested in one of you."

"Please," I begged, "why are you doing this?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? Just look at you? Look at what you can do! You're a freak of nature! A changeling in a human's body! Do you have any idea what somebody would pay for someone like you?"

"You have no idea what you're doing! The fate of the world depends on me! Remember those comets? They weren't anything ordinary. One of those comets is coming here to destroy your lives! You need to let us go!" I yelled.

"Oh, cut the crap," the voice snapped. "We've all heard it before. A young boy gets kidnapped and suddenly declares that he is some sort of savior? Same song, different verse. You're nothing special. This isn't some kind of fairy tale."

"Yet you believe in a thing such as changelings?" Sandra challenged.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself."

I huffed. "I could probably escape with my friend right now and destroy your truck on the spot. After all, I can do that because I am a freak of nature."

"I wouldn't count on it. I had this truck reinforced with some anti-magic symbols I found online. You can find anything on the internet these days; take your spells for example. I may not believe in that fairy tale crap, but that doesn't mean I'm not careful."

I slunk down in my seat. That was very uplifting. What are we supposed to do now?

After a little more discussion, Sandra and I agreed to momentarily accept defeat and sleep for the ride.

A few hours later we were woken up by the voice we heard earlier.

"Hey. Wake up, brats. We're here."

We looked at where the voice was coming from. Suddenly we saw the owner of it. He was a tall, tough looking man. He wore a tank top and had a cigarette in his mouth. He had stubby facial hair and wore a beanie as well. He basically looked like a trailer park stereotype.

"Well?" He stood there in the open door of the truck, tapping his foot. "Are you going to pick up your chains and start marching, or do I have to bring out my cattle prod?" That got us up and moving.

When we stepped out, we entered the dim light of a warehouse. It was pretty much empty aside from some junk cast about. There were two clichéd looking chairs sitting in the middle of the place. Rope was set beside it (probably for us).

We walked up to the chairs and obediently sat down. I spoke up.

"Why are you keeping her? She isn't a changeling. She is an innocent human!"

"We can't have her ratting off to the cops," he said whilst tying us up.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked.

"Well, after I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill her," he declared. We both gasped.

"But I won't say anything to anyone! I promise!" Sandra was on the verge of tears.

"You're full of crap and we all know it," the man said. "Now stay put like some good hostages. I'll be back with the lucky buyer." He walked through a door on the other end of the warehouse, cackling as he closed the door behind him.

 **Discord's P.O.V.:**

Discord continued to wander through the ever-expansive reaches of space on his way to Earth. He enjoyed cosmic trips like these. They always calmed him. He had even made a few stops on different planets for some "road snacks". Still, in spite of his blissful state, he couldn't help but be bothered by one thing: the blue comet that quickly passed him by earlier.

It definitely wasn't a normal comet. It was far too fast. What was it? These statements haunted the spirit of chaos as he went on his trek through the stars.

He was getting close. He was barely coming up on Jupiter. It would only take him five more Earth rotations for him to arrive. He didn't mind how long it took him. It gave him more time to plan anyway. He was going to practically destroy the planet with the amount of chaos he had planned for it.

That very thought made him smile. He had all new and more diabolical tricks up his sleeve. He now thought of his old gags as immature. He told himself would still keep the chocolate rain, however. That one was a classic.

Then he thought of the things he did to pony's heads. He could do so much more now.

Maybe I'll spend a day studying how these creatures think, Discord thought to himself. Then I can make them cry, scream, or worse. He tossed his head back and let out an evil laugh. This is going to be so much fun!

 **First Person P.O.V.:**

Sandra and I sat in silence in the dark warehouse. Neither of us had said a word to each other. We were too frightened of what was going to happen to us.

"We need to find a way out of here," I said to Sandra.

"That's pretty obvious. But how the hell to you suppose we do that?"

"Hey, don't get upset at me! I didn't know we were being watched." I frowned at her.

"I kind of have a right to be mad at you. If we don't escape, they're going to have me killed!"

"Well at the very least, you could just try to remain optimistic? I am not going to let you die. They are going to have to kill me first before they even lay hand on you." Sandra smiled a bit upon hearing that.

"Well, how about we both try to stay alive, okay?"

"Alright."

"First off," Sandra stated, "we need to figure out how to escape that entrapment spell."

"How do we figure that out? We don't have any sources use. No encyclopedias, internet, or lore books."

"Sometimes, we don't need any of that. Everything has some sort of shut off switch, depending on how strong it is."

I nodded my head in understanding. "So we need to see how strong it is. I'll try to use my powers to turn into a snake. Then I'll slither out of the rope."

"Good idea. Let's hope it works."

"Right." I said. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the image of a snake. Surprisingly, I was able to turn into one pretty quickly. Whatever spell that man had used, it didn't work at all.

I turned back into my normal self and began untying the rope for Sandra. As I did so, the man and the mentioned buyer came back into the room. The buyer looked fat. He was kind of short as well. He had on a business suit and a bow tie. Plus he had on a pair of shades and had grey hair. He looked kind of like a douchey Monopoly Guy.

They both stared at us with fury in their eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have used Wikipedia as a source for the spell," the kidnapper said. They both began charging at us. I quickly untied the rope and freed Sandra.

"Quick, get out while you can!" I commanded her. "I'll deal with these two."

Sandra listened without hesitation, and I stared down the two men who were a few hundred feet in front of me. I turned into a bull and stared them down. They froze in their tracks. I huffed and dragged my forehoof along the ground for added effect. I grinned and began running at them. They quickly spun around and ran in the other direction. We ran around the warehouse a few times. The Monopoly Guy lookalike was the first one to tire out and collapse. I ran at him and slammed my head into his body. He went flying across the building. He slammed into the wall on the other side. The impact knocked him out.

I turned my attention to the man who kidnapped us. He was running toward the exit. I started after him. He was close to the door, but I was closer to him. I picked up the pace and got right behind him. Then, I slammed my head into him and knocked him down. I walked to where his head was and kicked it.

I started toward the front entrance where Sandra went out of. I flashed back to a human and strolled casually. When I was a few feet from the door, I heard a loud cracking sound followed by a sharp pain in my leg. I collapsed to the floor. Looking at my leg, I came to the realization that I had been shot. I looked back to see the Kidnapper approaching me.

"You little piece of crap just cost me everything! Now you're gonna pay," he said as he cocked his gun.

Suddenly the door had was smashed in and a squadron of policemen rushed in. The captain spoke commandingly.

"Put the gun down, Wallace." He said.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? You didn't do that the last few times you threatened to. Mr. Good Soldier over here always takes me in. Well not this time, pal." I saw Wallace quickly snap his gun toward my face.

This is it.

Then there was a gunshot. Wallace fell down next to me. I could see a bullet hole in his head. I slowly tried to get up, forgetting that my leg was bleeding out.

"Take is easy, kid." The officer said to me. "We're going to take you to the hospital. You're just lucky your friend Sandra called. You would have been dead if she hadn't."

Sandra walked in the room with a big grin which quickly disappeared upon seeing my leg.

"Oh my God, Alejandro! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." My vision began to fade.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get you to a hospital." That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

 _ **Authors note: Thank you guys for reading. Sorry if this chapter is a bit late. I have had some personal issues and I couldn't really concentrate. I am getting g better now, so there will be much more to come!**_


	7. Changing stories and platforms

Hi everyone. I'm going to cease the creation of this story for a new beginning. I'm writing an original version that will be on fictionpress. This will not be a fanfiction and will follow a different storyline. However, the concept remains the same. If you enjoyed this one, please show support to my new project coming soon on Fictionpress.

Cross by: Alex Irons

Look for that title soon. Thank you all for reading and understanding.


End file.
